


To Tomorrow

by fembuck



Category: Merlin (TV), Merlin - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-31
Updated: 2010-08-31
Packaged: 2017-10-24 15:52:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fembuck/pseuds/fembuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After  a year away from Camelot it is time for Morgana to return, but first  she and Morgause must say goodbye. </p>
            </blockquote>





	To Tomorrow

Leaves of brown, crimson, and gold fluttered delicately to the ground around Morgana as she stood with her head bowed, still as stone, in a tattered brown cloak.On the ground before her motionless body, Morgause kneeled, her hands on the cheap, dirty material of the cloak ripping it in places with deceptively strong hands to make the garment look even more worn than it already did.

“I don’t want to go,” Morgana breathed out softly when Morgause finally rose before.

“I know,” Morgause said.

Her voice was soft and sad as she spoke and her hand lifted to cup Morgana’s cheek, stroking the creamy flesh gently with her thumb.

Morgana’s eyes closed at the sweet touch and the tears she had been fighting to contain all day finally escaped from her eyes.

“I will never be far from you,” Morgause promised, drawing Morgana into her arms, kissing her sister’s forehead fiercely when Morgana wrapped her arms tightly around her and clung to her.

“I don’t want you away from me at all,” Morgana murmured into the delicate lace of Morgause’s red dress, her lips brushing against the smooth, warm column of her sister’s throat as they stood pressed together.

“We cannot end Uther and remain tucked away in the woods,” Morgause sighed, her eyes slipping closed as Morgana’s lips became more demanding on her skin. The raven-haired beauty was kissing, licking and nipping her way up Morgause’s neck, and the blonde found it hard to keep track of her thoughts.“If,” Morgause paused and reluctantly drew away from Morgana’s lips which were driving her to distraction.“If putting an end to Uther’s tyrannical reign is no longer ...”

“I know it must be done, and I want to be part of doing it,” Morgana said, cutting Morgause off.

Her voice was steady and icy as steel.The sound of it brought a smile to Morgause’s face.Morgana was radiant when she was vengeful.If Morgause hadn’t already loved her sister with all of her heart the sound of Morgana’s voice just then would have enslaved her, body and soul.

“It’s just that I shall miss you,” Morgana continued, her back stooping and her eyes dropping once more as she thought about being separated from her beloved sister.

“And I you,” Morgause replied, reaching out for Morgana’s chin to gently tilt her sister’s face up.“I’ve only had a year with you,” the blonde continued, closing her eyes briefly in an attempt to contain the tears that were welling up in them.“You must know that I would not see you away from me if it could be avoided.”

Morgana nodded and forced herself upright so that she was standing as proudly as Morgause.

“You must forgive my weakness,” Morgana breathed out taking Morgause’s hands in hers.“It is the last time for a while that I will have your hands, and voice, and lips to comfort me, so I must have my fill of them now.”

“Your time at court as provided you with a honeyed tongue,” Morgause responded smiling fondly.

“Honey makes everything sweeter, even the truth,” Morgana replied smiling as well.

Morgause laughed delightedly then leaned forward and brought their lips together in a kiss that was sweeter than any honey could hope to be.

“You are my sun and stars,” Morgause whispered as their foreheads rested against each other.“Have no fear I will not allow harm to come to you.I will see the Kingdom and Lies and Blood rise in flames and fall as ash before I allow injury to come to you.”

Morgana’s hands rose to cup Morgause’s face and she kissed her again, too overcome with emotion to speak.

“You are my heart and soul,” Morgana choked out when she was able to speak.“I will make you proud.Uther has well taught me the ways of the snake.I shall slither back into Camelot, I shall beguile and charm, and when I am through I promise you that we shall dance naked on Uther’s grave.”

Morgause drew Morgana against her, holding her tenderly for many moments before finally pulling back to lay a sweet kiss on her sister’s lips.

“One more touch,” Morgause whispered, her voice rougher than usual.

The blonde lifted her hand before Morgana’s face and spoke in the old language, watching as bruises and cuts appeared over Morgana’s formerly pristine face.

“Now you look the part,” Morgause said though she could not bring herself to smile.She knew Morgana was in no pain, but she could take no joy in seeing her sister’s face bloodied and bruised.

“And soon I shall play the part,” Morgana said taking Morgause’s hand once more and squeezing it.

She would emerge from the ashes in a field soaked with the blood of the men Uther had sent to find her, dirty and battered with tears streaking down her face and a horrible tale of abduction on her lips.She would be bundled up and brought back to Camelot, brought back to Uther who would draw her into his arms and vow to protect her from future harm, never suspecting that the slight, trembling figure in his arms would be the instrument of his death.

A horse neighed and Morgause turned towards it with a sigh.Her eyes held on the road that would take them to King Cenred’s army for a moment, and then she turned back to Morgana and extended her hand.

“It is time,” the blonde breathed out.

“It is past time,” Morgana declared.

Morgause took Morgana’s hand into her own, and then together they started towards the horse and the creation of a future free of Uther Pendragon.

The End   



End file.
